


The Gentlemen, blyaha!

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Stickers, Telegram
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: Стикеры для телеграм по мотивам украинской локализации The Gentlemen, 20 штук плюс одна бонусная. Ссылка на добавление пака: t.me/addstickers/thegntlmnblyakha
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	The Gentlemen, blyaha!

**Author's Note:**

> Стикеры для телеграм по мотивам украинской локализации The Gentlemen, 20 штук плюс одна бонусная. Ссылка на добавление пака: t.me/addstickers/thegntlmnblyakha

[](https://i.ibb.co/0FLDPJz/2.png)


End file.
